


Tea lights, rose petals, and their special bench

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Imagine David and Gillian getting engaged in the 90's.





	Tea lights, rose petals, and their special bench

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are flashbacks.

**_**1998** _ **

“Don’t think it’s kinda funny how we’ve been a couple since the beginning of season two and they still haven’t noticed?” Gillian asked as she and David laid in their bed in their rented apartment in Vancouver.

David chuckled, “Yes, I do think it’s quite funny. It only proves that we’re that good in hiding it.” he stated as he nuzzled his nose into the soft spot on her neck. Gillian smiled and they laid there in such comfortable silence.

After a while, David asked, “Do you like the ring?”

“Yes, I do. Its really pretty.” she said, raising her left hand as though she was inspecting the simple banded engagement ring with a diamond on the center.

“Pretty just like you,” he paused and moved to kiss her on the lips. “What did your parents say?”

“They said that they were really happy for us and they hoped that we could be home for Christmas.” Gillian told him as she relayed what her parents told her over the phone an hour ago after announcing their engagement. David simply nodded and told her it would be a great idea since they’ve already spent last year’s Christmas with his family.

“You want some dinner?” she nodded and grinned up to him. He smiled and chuckled. “I’ll be right back.” David said as he exited their bedroom and went to the living room to call their usual take out place.

David’s proposal was simply romantic and very private and as Gillian recalled the earlier event of the day, she couldn’t help but smile as she felt her heart swell with love again.

 

_The sun was already beginning to set by the time they finished working for the day and instead of heading to their apartment, David decided it would be fun for them to take a stroll at the park that they usually go to. Though Gillian was reluctant to go, she went on with him anyway, after all a little unwinding wouldn’t hurt._

_David has planned for this for weeks and the time has already come. He dragged Gillian all the way to their ‘spot’ where a bench was located and they’d called it theirs._

_By the time they’ve arrived at their destination, Gillian was shivering and David had to take off his coat and gave it to her. Her eyes lit up when she saw the bench surrounded by tea lights and rose petals scattered on he bench._

_“Woah, I…like the make over?” Gillian chuckled, confusion lacing her words. “It’s really pretty, though.” she said as she sat down._

_David breathed in relief, he had to tip off a guy that cleaned around the park to do this certain ‘make over’, and he was glad that she liked it. He sat down beside her and grabbed her left hand, clasping and intertwining it with his. He stared at hers and looked like he was examining it. He smiled a bit as he imagined how perfect the ring he bought would look like when placed on her ring finger._

_“Hey,” she softly said as she lightly shook their intertwined hands. “You okay? You seem quiet.”_

_“Yup, I’m good. What about you? Still cold?” he asked, nervousness seemed to start pooling in his stomach._

_“Not anymore, thank you.” she paused. “I love it here. I’m kinda confused though.” David looked at her quizzically and she let out a slight chuckle. “I mean, what’s the occasion?”_

_And with that, David took it as a cue to do what he has been dying to do for months. The ring box seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket._

_He slowly grabbed her face and kissed her lightly making her giggle. He smiled._

_“You know that I love you right?” he asked, staring into her ocean blues._

_“Yes, and I love you too.”_

_He took a deep breath and began his ‘speech’, “Gill, I’ve loved you ever since we practiced our lines in that anteroom. I love every single thing about you; your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your body,” he teased. “I love how bossy you can be and how you keep me in line. I love you so much and all I want to ask is this,” he said before getting down on one knee and too out the ring box from his pocket. Gillian let out a gasp and tears flooded her eyes when she saw him pop the box open revealing a gorgeous ring._

_“Gillian Leigh Anderson, my tiny gillybean, will you make an honest man out of me?”_

_Gillian covered her mouth as another gasp escaped her lips. Tears streamed down her face and she began to nod her head continuously._

_“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” she exclaimed and David stood up and took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Gillian grabbed his face and pulled him for a passionate kiss. He pulled away and scooped her up for a hug. He kept whispering ‘I love you’ in her ear and she responded each time._

_After a couple of minutes, they decided to leave the park and head home. Smiles evident on their faces._

__

Gillian was brought back to reality when David tapped on her shoulder. She smiled and took his hand as they headed to the living room. Thai take out was on the coffee table and Gillian can’t help but somehow drool on the sight of food. David laughed when he saw her expression.

“Gill, were you okay? You seemed lost when I went to get you.” David stated.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I’m good. I just recalled how you proposed to me.” she blushed. David smiled and dropped the take out box he was holding on the table.

“I’m really happy that you said yes. I couldn’t have asked anyone to marry me, but you.” he said and he kissed.

“Me too.”

Dinner was finished almost immediately before they retreated to their bedroom and spent the whole night with passion.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Leave your thoughts in the comments section down below :) xoxo


End file.
